A potato-peeling device is described; more particularly wherein an inlet funnel arranged to receive a water jet is disposed in or over the top of the container.
From prior art within the subject area are known a series of solutions. Potato peeling devices working with a closed volume of water are commonly known, as the water is filled into the container of the device before the peeling starts, and the water together with the waste from the peeling process is drained from the container after the completion of the peeling process. This is i.a. described in DK 82326 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,978. The drawbacks of these devices are that a considerable cleaning job is needed subsequent to a peeling operation, both of the potatoes having been in contact with the liquid mixture of water, soil residue and potato peel, and of the potato peeling device container and working organs having contained said liquid mixture.
From NO 307023 is known a water turbine driven potato-peeling device wherein water is continuously circulated through the container via an underlying blade wheel and up through a central path in a peeling plate for circulation in the container before the water is drained from the container. With that a relatively clean environment is continuously maintained in the container, and the peeled potatoes have a considerably higher degree of cleanliness. The drawback of the said technique is that a connection to a pressurised water plant, such as a utility water supply grid is needed, when the potato-peeling device is to be used. This makes the technology according to NO 307023 less applicable in situations where the potato-peeling device cannot be permanently connected to the water supply grid.